Macho Man version francaise
by shiggity-shiggity-shwa
Summary: Les gars perdent un pari et maintenant ils doivent chanter et danser sur Macho Man. R&R!!!


Macho Man

(Rei et Misha ont décidé d'inviter les g-boys et le voisin d'en haut, Raziel, à une partie de poker.)****

Misha : « Ok tout le monde, dernière main, et si on faisait un pari? »

Duo : « Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, et le gagnant décide la conséquence. »

Rei : « Pourquoi pas. »

Quatre : « J'espère que ce ne sera pas comme la dernière fois. »

Raziel : « La dernière fois? »

Quatre : « On a perdu un pari et c'est Rei qui a choisi nos costumes d'Halloween. » Dit-il avec un petit teint rouge au visage.

Raziel : « Ah, tu veux dire la fois où Wufei est allé à l'hôpital? »

Wufei regarde vers la fenêtre d'un air fâché.

Wufei : « Changez de sujet! »

Le groupe d'amis essaya de ne pas rire trop fort.

Misha : « En tout cas, vous jouez ou non? »

Raziel : « Moi oui. »

Trowa : « Oui. »

Heero : « Mission acceptée. »

Wufei : « Je crois que je vais accepter. »

Misha : « Super!  La personne avec la meilleure main gagne! »

Elle passa les cartes et tout le monde jouèrent leurs cartes.  Après quelque tours de pige, ils montrèrent tous leurs cartes.

Wufei : « HA!!!  Mon _full house_ vous bat tous! »

Misha : « Pas tout à fait Wu » Elle dépose ses cartes sur la table. « _Royal flush_, j'ai gagné!!! »

Wufei : « NON!!!  J'étais si proche!  Duo aurait enfin coupé sa natte! »

Duo : « Hey! »

Misha : « C'est donc moi qui vais choisir votre conséquence. »  Elle commença à y penser.

Quatre : « S'il te plait, rien de trop méchant. »

Raziel : « Ça ne peut pas être si pire que ça. »

Quatre : « Ce n'est pas toi qui es aller de maison en maison en portant des sous-vêtements en poil! »

Raziel : « Tu plaisante? »

Quatre : « Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter? »

Raziel : « Euh non. »

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Misha prit la parole.

Misha : « J'ai trouvé et c'est absolument parfait! »

Wufei : « C'est quoi?  Dépêche-toi! »

Misha avec un large sourire, répondit : « Vous allez tous danser et chanter Macho Man au bar à la soirée Karaoké. »

Tous les gars : « QUOI?!?! »

Duo : « Macho Man? »

Quatre : « Je suppose que c'est mieux qu'à l'Halloween. »

Raziel : « Ok, je suis prêt à le faire, mais Rei elle?  Je veux dire, il y a 6 village people et nous sommes 6 gars, donc elle fait quoi elle? »

Misha sourit encore une fois.

Misha : « C'est elle qui va décider lequel vous allez être, faire vos costumes, vous montrez la chorégraphie, et être certaine qu'on vous voit chacun sur scène. »

Rei accote sa tête sur sa main.

Rei : « Génial!  Ça va être tellement super!!! »

*****Jour 1*****

Rei : « Ok les gars.  Misha a fait une réservation au bar pour dans une semaine, donc ça ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps.  Je l'ai convaincu de pas vous voir jusqu'à la présentation au bar. Maintenant, on va choisir vos personnages.  J'ai mis les rôles dans le chapeau et vous n'avez qu'à en piger un, et attendez que tous le monde ait choisit un personnage avant de regarder qui vous avez pour laisser la surprise aux autres. »

Rei présenta le chapeau au gars et chacun pigea un papier.

Rei : « Ok, regarder qui vous avez pigé. »

Quatre : « Ummm, le motard. » dit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Raziel : « Je suis le marin. »

Duo : « Moi je suis le constructeur.  Au moins je ne suis pas l'Indien. »

Wufei : « La ferme Maxwell! »

Duo : « HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! »

Wufei donne une claque derrière la tête à Duo

Quatre : « Et toi Trowa?  Heero? »

Heero : « Je suis le policier. »

Trowa : « Le cowboy. »

Rei : « Bien!  Maintenant, je peux m'occuper de vos costumes.  Maintenant, vous allez apprendre la chanson. »

Elle leur donne tous une feuille avec les paroles et sort une radio.

Rei : « Vous allez l'apprendre en la chantant. »

Elle met un CD et la musique commence.

Body…wanna feel my body 

_Body…such a thrill my body_

Body…wanna touch my bod… 

Musique arrête.

Rei : « Ummm, les gars… vous attendez quoi pour commencer exactement?  Vous êtes supposés chanter!  On recommence. »

Elle repart la musique et la journée continue.

*****Jour 2*****

Duo : « Macho, Macho Man!!!  I want to be a Macho Man!!! »

Wufei : « La ferme Maxwell! »

Rei : « Au moins lui il a appris les paroles.  Et vous? »

Quatre : « Trowa et moi les avons appris hier soir, on devrait être ok. »

Rei : « Super!  Et moi hier soir, j'ai commencé à chercher pour vos costumes et regardez ce que j'ai trouvé! »

Elle sort un sac et le vide sur une chaise.

Rei : « Razi, ceci est pour toi. »  Elle lui donne un costume de navire.  « Va le mettre et revient vite.  Celui-ci est pour toi Trowa.  Il ne reste plus qu'à te trouver le chapeau et tu vas être parfait. »  Elle lui donne son costume.  « J'ai aussi commencé à ramasser des morceaux pour ton costume Quatre mais j'ai besoin de quelque mesure vu que tu vas devoir porter du cuire. »

Quatre : « Je dois porter du cuire??? »

Rei : « Ouais, et du cuir vraiment serrer. »

Quatre devenait de plus en plus rouge.  Quelques minutes plus tard, Raziel et Trowa revinrent.

Raziel : « Alors? De quoi ai-je l'air? »

Rei : « Parfait!  Absolument parfait! »

Raziel portait une paire de pantalon blanc de type éléphant.  Son chandail avait des manches larges, le collet était en V avec des rayures bleues aussi en V, et pour terminer le costume le petit chapeau de matelot.

Duo : « Maintenant que tu ressemble à un marin, es-tu capable de parler comme eux? »

Raziel : « Euh… Mmm »

Rei mis sa main sur la bouche de Raziel.  « Non, non.  Ce n'est pas nécessaire.  Tu dois juste porter le costume. »

Raziel : « Oui mon capitaine! » Dit-il derrière sa main.

Trowa portait des pantalons noirs et des bottes de cowboy noires, mais elles étaient cachées sous ses pantalons.  Le haut n'était qu'une simple chemise noire avec les manches roulées jusqu'aux coudes.  Il y avait deux petits motifs blancs sur la chemise, qui lui donnait un air _country_.  Et pour terminer le costume, une grosse ceinture noir et un chapeau noir qui viendrait plus tard.  (pense à un des danseurs de Madonna dans _Don`t tell me_, tout habillé en noir)

Rei : « Wow, Trowa, tu as l'air super! »

Quatre : « Oui, vraiment super! »

Trowa : « … »

Rei : « Ok… les autres costumes ne sont pas encore complets. Oh! ça me fait penser, je dois aller acheter un fusil pour Heero. »

Heero : « J'en ai déjà un. »

Rei : « Je veux dire un fusil en plastique. »

Raziel : « Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire quand tu dis que tu en as déjà un?  Tu as un vrai fusil? »

Heero lui donna un regard mauvais et parti.

Raziel : « Il n'en a pas vraiment un j'espère. »

Duo : « Si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi, tu ne vas pas essayer de le savoir, sinon quelque chose de pas très amusant pourrait t'arriver si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Raziel : « Ok. »

Rei : « On n'a pas de temps à perdre avec des histoires de fusil, donc Quatre va le chercher et ramène le ici pour finir d'apprendre les paroles. »

Méchante journée, y reste encore 4 jours avant le jour 7!

*****Jour 3*****

Rei : « Ok les gars on progresse mais j'espère qu'on aura pas trop de problèmes aujourd'hui.  Premièrement, j'ai deux autres costumes de complétés.  Duo, Wufei, c'est votre tour et j'ai aussi ton chapeau Trowa. »

Elle donne le chapeau de cowboy noir à Trowa, ce qui complète son costume.  Elle donne les costumes à Duo et Wufei pour qu'ils aillent se changer pendant que les autres attendent patiemment qu'ils ressortent.

Duo : « Ouais!  Je suis tout un SEXY macho man! »

Il sort de la chambre et commence à faire une parade de mode dans la pièce.  Il portait une paire de pantalon qui on vu de plus beau jour, tout sal et troué.  Dans ses pieds, une vieille paire de botte de construction.  Sa chemise était très délavée  et ses manches étaient roulées.  Sa chemise était aussi ouverte mais rentrer dans son pantalon.  Pour terminer son costume, il portait une ceinture d'outils autour de la taille et un casque de construction sur la tête.

Rei : « Que je suis bonne!  Mais où est Wufei?  Ça ne devrait pas lui prendre autant de temps pour s'habiller.

Elle va près de la porte de la chambre où il était et cogne.  « Hé Wufei, est-ce que ça va bien là-dedans? »

Wufei : « Comment ça va? Comment ça peut aller???  Je suis pratiquement tout nu et tu t'attends à ce que j'aille bien???  Je refuse de sortir et de m'humilier dans ce costume ridicule! »

Rei entre dans la chambre et referme rapidement la porte derrière elle.

Wufei : « AHHHH!!!  Que fais-tu ici?!?!?  Sort immédiatement!!! »

Rei : « Allons le costume n'est pas si laid que ça.  Avec un peu de maquillage, tu vas avoir l'air génial ! »

Wufei : « Comment???  NON!!!  Premièrement, il est hors de question que j'aille m'humilier en dansant et en chantant dans cette chose que tu appelles un costume, et deuxièmement c'est NON pour le maquillage!  Tu ne t'approcheras pas davantage si tu sais ce qui est bon pour ta vie femme! »

Rei : « Vraiment?  On dirait bien que je vais pouvoir finalement dire aux autres ce qui s'est passer à l'Halloween avec mlle Duo…et les lapins roses? »

Wufei : « Tu n'oserais pas. »

Rei : « Essais pour voir. »

Wufei la regardait avec un regard qui fondrait le métal, mais elle ne lâcherait pas.

Rei : « Quelle est ta décision? »

Ils continuent de se regarder sans bouger.

Wufei : « Tu gagnes. »

Rei : « Excellent!  Maintenant, vient montrer ton costume aux autres. »

Elle le prend par le bras et le traîne de force dans la pièce où attendent les autres.

Wufei : « Hé!  Attend!!! »

Wufei sort finalement et l'effet qu'il produit n'est pas ce qu'il souhaitait.

D'abord un silence de mort et puis…

Tous en même temps, les gars se mirent à rire en se tenant les côtes.  Wufei était envahi de frustration et d'humiliation.  Il ne portait qu'une jupe pleine de plumes qui lui arrivait au milieu des cuisses mais bien sûr, Rei lui avait donné une paire de short spandex pour mettre en dessous.  À ses pieds se trouvaient de grosses bottes de fourrure et de plumes.  Il n'avait rien sur la poitrine excepter un joli petit collier fait en pierres et en plumes.  Pour compléter le tout, il avait une couronne de plumes sur la tête.  (pense au chef Indien)  Avec un grognement sonore, il retourna s'enfermer dans la chambre en claquant la porte.

Duo : « Oh mon dieu!  HAHAHA!!!  C'était tellement drôle!  Et de penser qu'il va danser et chanter dans ce costume là!!!  HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! »

Raziel : « Rei, es-tu certaine que c'est TOUT son costume? »

Rei : « Y manque juste le maquillage et c'est complet. »

Duo : « HAHAHAHA!!!  C'est encore mieux! »

Quatre : « Duo ce n'est pas gentil de rire de lui comme ça. »  mais il avait de la misère à suivre son propre conseil et n'arrêtait pas de rire.

Rei : « Mais il n'est pas le seul.  Vous allez devoir mettre du maquillage vous aussi!!! »

Tout le monde s'arrêtèrent immédiatement de rire exceptée elle.  Wufei sorti alors sa tête de la chambre.

Wufei : « HA!!!!!!!!!! »

Wufei avait tout entendu ce qu'elle avait dit et appréciait cette maigre justice.

Duo : « Tu plaisante j'espère? »

Rei : « Bien sûr que non.  Comment voulez-vous que le monde au fond de la salle voit vos visages ?  Wufei, ramène ton cul ici!  J'ai terminé d'écrire la chorégraphie. Vous allez maintenant l'apprendre. »

Ils sont peut-être des pilotes de gundam, excepté pour Raziel, et ils sont peut-être excellent au combat, mais mon dieu ils ont tous deux pieds gauches!!!

*****Jour 4*****

Rei : « J'ai encore mal à tête à cause de vous hier et malheureusement,  aujourd'hui sera pareil alors essayons de faire ça vite, ok? »

Quatre : « En tout cas, moi je m'amuse, mais je ne peux pas parler pour les autres. »

Rei : « Heero, j'ai ton costume, tu peux aller te changer. »

Heero : « Hn »

Rei : « Un instant.  Donne-moi ton fusil. »

Heero : « Non! »

Rei : « J'ai dit, donne-moi ton fusil!!! »

Heero : « NON!!! »

Rei : « Ok! Alors c'est toi qui est l'indien! »

Heero donne son fusil à Rei et va se changer.

Rei : « C'était plutôt facile! »

Après avoir attendu quelques minutes, Heero ressort de la chambre déguisé en policier.  Il portait des pantalons moulants blancs (ce qui n'est pas trop différent puisqu'il est habitué au spandex) avec des bottes noires qui lui montaient aux genoux.  Il portait une chemise bleu ciel avec un petit manteau noir et un mini foulard autour du coup.  Autour de sa taille se trouvait une ceinture avec un étui qui contenait le fusil en plastique et de l'autre côté se trouvait une paire de menotte.  Finalement, il portait une casquette noire et blanche.  Il avait l'air d'un vrai policier.

Heero : « Es-ce que je peux ravoir mon fusil? »

Rei : « Non. »

Heero : « Hnn »

Rei : « Pour toi Quatre, ton costume devrait être prêt demain.  J'ai eu un peu de misère à te trouver une grosse chaîne pour mettre sur ton torse. »

Quatre : « Une chaîne? »

Rei : « Ouais, et je vais même te coller une grosse moustache noire. »

Quatre : « Ah…super… »

Rei : « Ok les gars, on continue la danse. »

*****Jour 5*****

Rei : « Oooooh Quatre. »

Quatre : « Laisse moi deviner, tu as mon costume. »

Rei : « Comment as-tu deviné? »  Elle lui donne une pile de linge.  «Maintenant va te changer. »

Quatre regarda les vêtements et ensuite les autres qui regardaient ailleurs.  La tête basse, il partit se changer dans l'autre pièce.

Rei : « Pourquoi on dirait qu'il va se mettre à pleurer? »

Duo : « Aucune idée, peut-être des mauvais souvenirs? »

Rei : « Tu sais pourquoi toi Trowa? »

Trowa : « … »

Rei : « Tu devrais vraiment parler plus souvent. »

Quatre : « Ummm Rei. »

Rei se retourne pour voir la tête de Quatre, le reste du corps caché par la porte.

Rei : « Qui a-t-il? »

Quatre : « Ça ne me fait pas. »

Rei : « Quoi?  Comment ça? »  Elle entre dans la chambre et ferme la porte derrière elle.  « Qu'est-ce qui ne fait pas? »

Quatre : « Les pantalons.  J'ai essayé de les mettre, mais ils ne me font pas. »

Rei : « Bon enlève tes autres pantalons, on va les forcer. »  Quatre se mit à rougir, il était déjà assez gêné comme ça, et maintenant une fille allait le voir en sous-vêtement pour essayer de lui mettre une paire de pantalon de cuir. Tellement embarrassant!  « Qu'es-ce que tu attends? »

Quatre : « Désolé. »  Il enleva ses pantalons et essaya ensuite de mettre ceux en cuir, mais comme il l'avait dit, ils étaient trop petits.

Rei : « Je suis pourtant certaine que j'ai choisit la bonne grandeur. »

Quatre : « Ça à bien l'air que je vais être obligé de porter quelque chose d'autre. »

Rei : « Je ne pense pas Quatre.  Tu vas porter ces pantalons même si je suis obligée d'aller chercher la bouteille d'huile. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et pris les deux bords de ses pantalons.  Elle commença à les remonter vers le haut quand elle se rendit compte que Quatre n'aidait pas.   Lorsqu'elle regarda son visage, ce n'était pas le rouge gêné habituel.  Il avait plutôt l'air de souffrir.

Rei : « Ummm, est-ce que ça va Quatre? »

Quatre : « Oui oui. »

Rei : « Alors pourquoi ta voix était plus…aiguë que d'habitude… »  Elle regarda en bas un instant.  « Umm, ça aiderais si tu le poussais à l'intérieur, parce que moi je ne le ferai pas! »

Quatre : « Hehehe… »

Après l'avoir rentrer, Rei l'aida à mettre les autres morceaux de son costume.  Les pantalons était ce qui avait de plus difficile (et serrer) à mettre.  Après avoir terminer, les deux sortirent de la chambre et les autres le regardèrent avec de grands yeux.  Qu'a-t-elle fait avec leur petit Quatre??? 

Trowa : « Wow. »

Tout le monde était en état de choc!  Trowa venait de dire quelque chose sans que personne ne lui pose une question.  Après être revenu du choc, Duo se pencha vers Heero.

Duo : « Il me fait penser à un sado masochiste. »

Heero : « Hn »

Rei : « Hé!  J'ai entendu Duo!  Et il n'a pas l'air de ça!  Il ressemble exactement au motard original des Village People… sans la moustache. »

Quatre avait l'air absolument sexy!!!  Il portait des pantalons de cuir super serrés avec une chaîne qui allait de la poche avant à celle en arrière.  Il avait aussi une paire de botte militaire noire dans les pieds.  Sur son torse se retrouvait un système de chaînes connectées à un gros anneau.  Une chaîne partait de l'anneau, faisais le tour de son cou et revenait à l'anneau; une autre faisait le tour de son corps; et la dernière reliait l'anneau à ses pantalons.  Rei n'allait pas laisser Quatre torse nu, ça c'était prévu seulement pour Wufei, elle lui donc donna un gros manteau de cuir noir. Pour finir, une petite casquette noire avec une chaîne qui en faisait le tour et elle lui colla une grosse moustache noire qui lui pendait jusqu'au menton.  Quatre avait vraiment l'air complètement différent.

Quatre : « Donc, vous aimez? »

Rei : « OUAIS!!!  Tu es absolument parfait!  Et maintenant que c'est fait, on termine la chorégraphie.  Demain, amenez tous vos costumes, on va faire une répétition générale vu qu'après-demain est le grand soir.  On y va! »

*****Jour 6*****

Rei : « Non, non, non, non!  Combien de fois dois-je te le répéter Wufei?  Jambe gauche, ENSUITE la jambe droite avec les bras.  Combien de fois dois-je me répéter??? »

Wufei : « Peut-être que tu devrais le faire toi-même! »

Rei : « Je devrais mais je veux que tout le monde te voit danser dans ce petit costume. »

Wufei : « Grrrrrrrr!  Femme faible! »

Rei : « C'est ça.  On recommence du début! »

*****Jour 7*****

Misha était assise à une des tables qui était située près de la scène, équipée d'une caméra vidéo.  Rei était assise sur une chaise à côté d'elle, une caméra photo en main.

Rei : « J'espère que tu es prête pour un bon show. Je ne pense pas avoir travaillé aussi fort sur un projet de toute ma vie. »

Misha : « Il vaut mieux que se soit bon!  Je ne veux pas avoir gaspillé un pari pour rien. »

Rei : « Je ne pense pas que tu vas être très déçue. »

À ce même instant, celui qui chantait débarqua de la scène et l'animateur rembarqua.

Animateur : « Merci! C'était François qui chantait _War.  Et maintenant une présentation légèrement différente.  Une amie m'a compté que le prochain groupe a perdu un pari, et maintenant Duo, Heero, Quatre, Raziel, Trowa, et Wufei vont chanter et danser Macho Man!  Applaudissez-les! »  L'animateur débarque de la scène._

Le rideau s'ouvre et nous voyons Quatre face à Duo, Heero face à Raziel, et Trowa face à Wufei.

La musique commence

Les gars commencent à secouer leur hanche au battement de la musique.  Tout le monde chante pendant que Wufei répète.

_Body…wanna feel my body   (Ils se touchent le corps)_

_Body…such a thrill my body  (Ils descendent, balancent leur hanches, et remontent)_

_Body…wanna touch my body  (Ils traînent leur main sur le corps de la personne en face d'eux)_

_Body…it's too much my body  (Les bras au-dessus de leur tête et donnent des coups avec le mouvement de leur hanche)_

_Body…check it out my body  (Se tournent face à la foule en deux pas)_

_Body…don't you doubt my body  (Ils frottent leur mains sur leurs côtés)_

_Body…talkin' bout my body  (Ils font trois mouvements diagonaux avec leurs mains et sur le 4ième battement, leurs mains sont sur leur derrière)_

_Body…check it out my body  (Ils font des rotations des hanches, toujours avec les mains sur leur derrière)_

Une fois l'action complète, Duo se glisse en avant et commence à chanter et à danser tout seul, pendant que les autres continuent à danser dans le fond.

Duo : _Every man wants to be a macho macho man, To have the kind of body, always in demand  (Tout le monde marche sur place)_

_Jogging in the mornings, go man go, Works out in the health spa, muscles glow  (Ils tournent à droite et frappe dans leurs mains, ils tournent à gauche et frappe dans leurs mains et ils répètent le mouvement une autre fois)_

_You can best believe that he's a macho man, Ready to get down, with anyone he can  (Ils recommencent à marcher et se mettent en position de triangle avec deux personne au sommet)_

Tout le monde chante : _Hey!  Hey!  Hey, hey, hey!  (Ils balancent leurs hanches vers l'avant à chaque hey)_

_Macho, macho man (macho man (Répété chaque fois par Trowa)__), I've got to be a macho man  (Ils donnent des coups de poings diagonalement dans les air en étirant la jambe contraire) _

_Macho, macho man, I've got to be a macho!  (Ils font des coups de poings avec les deux bras formant des V et des X à chaque battement)_

_Macho, macho man, I've got to be a macho man  (Donnent des coups de poings diagonalement dans les air)_

_Macho, macho man (yeah, yeah)  (Donne des coups en V et en X)_

_I've got to be a macho!  (Montrent leurs muscles)_

Tout le monde chante et c'est répété par Heero : _Body, body, body wanna feel my body  (Ils recommencent à marcher sur place et se frottent la poitrine avec leurs mains)_

_Body, body, body gonna thrill my body  (Continuent à marcher et donne des coups vers l'avant avec leur bras)_

_Body, body, body don'cha stop my body  (En marchant, font trois mouvements diagonaux avec leur bras et termine avec leur main sur leur derrière)_

_Body, body, body it's so hot my body  (Arrêtent de marcher et font des rotations avec leurs hanches)_

Les gars dansent en prenant une nouvelle formation pendant que Raziel avance sur la scène et chante : _Every man ought to be a macho macho man  (Se frottent les mains sur leur poitrine)_

_To live a life of freedom, machos make a stand  (Glissent leurs mains sur leurs côtés)_

_Have their own life style and ideals  (Font semblant de toucher un corps imaginaire devant eux)_

_Posses the strength and confidence, life's a steal  (Lèvent leur bras dans les air et les fouettent vers l'avant)_

_You can best believe that he's a macho man  (Font trois mouvements diagonaux avec leur bras et terminent avec les mains sur leur derrière)_

_He's a special person in anybody's land  (Font des rotations avec leurs hanches, les mains toujours sur leur derrière)_

Tout le monde chante :_ Hey!  Hey!  Hey, hey, hey!  (Balancent leurs hanches vers l'avant à chaque hey)_

_Macho, macho man (macho man (chanter par Trowa)__)_

_I've got to be, a macho man  (Ils donnent des coups de poings diagonalement dans les air en étirant la jambe contraire) _

_Macho, macho man, I've got to be a macho! (dig the hair on my chest (chanter par Quatre)__)  (Ils font des coups de poings avec les deux bras formant des V et des X à chaque battement)_

(Tout le monde danse comme ils veulent)  _Macho, macho man (see my big thick moustache (par Quatre)__), I've got to be a macho man, Macho, macho man, I've got to be a macho (dig broad shoulders (by Quatre)__)_

_Macho, macho man (dig my muscles! (encore par Quatre)__), I've got to be a macho man, Macho, macho man_

_I've got to be a macho!  (Terminent en montrant leurs muscles)_

Les gens commencent à applaudir pendant que les filles sifflent.  Les gars sortent de la scène.  Rei et Misha les suivent dans les coulisses.

Misha : « C'était vraiment SUPER!!!  Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir gagner le pari!!! »

Rei : « Ouais!  Vous aviez vraiment l'air hot! »

Duo : « Je sais, je sais. »

Misha : « En tout cas, j'ai tout filmé et je suis pas mal certaine que Rei a pris des super photos, allez-vous changer et allons écouter la cassette! »

Les gars se changèrent et allèrent à l'appartement des filles.

Quatre : « Je n'arrive toujours pas croire qu'il y avait autant de filles dans la foule. »

Misha : « Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai choisi ce soir pour votre présentation? »

Rei : « Peut-être parce que c'était la soirée des dames. »

Misha : « Exactement! Je crois que j'aurais dû prévenir Relina»

Rei : « Mais non elle aurait cru que nous serions ses amies. »

Misha : « Tu as sans doute raison. »

Raziel : « En tout cas, moi je me suis bien amuser mais la prochaine fois qu'on fait un pari, c'est non merci! »

Quatre : « Maintenant tu comprends ce que je voulais dire. »

Rendu à l'appartement, ils s'assirent autour de la télévision et écoutèrent la cassette.  Au début, on ne voyait que l'animateur mais ensuite, la musique commence et nous voyons les gars qui danse.

Quatre : « Oh mon dieu!  Je ne peux pas croire qu'on ait fait ça devant tout ce monde! »

Misha : « Moi j'ai trouvé ça parfait! »

Duo : « Hé regardez!!!  Je suis tellement bon et sexy dans ce costume! »

Pendant que Duo chantait, on entendit quelques murmures et la caméra s'éloigna de Duo et pour aller vers Quatre.

Duo : « Hé!  Pourquoi t'es parti? »

Ensuite, la caméra zoom sur Quatre et descend jusqu'à ses pantalons.  Le visage de Quatre devient instantanément rouge.

Quatre : « HÉ!!!  Je ne peux pas croire que tu as fait un zoom pareil sur moi! »

Misha : « Quoi?  Il n'y a rien de mal à être bien équipé! »

Raziel : « Changeons de sujet. »

Ils continuèrent à écouter la cassette et près de la fin, nous entendons d'autres murmures.  Il eut un autre zoom mais cette fois ci sur Wufei.

Rei : « Umm, Wufei, tu n'étais pas supposer porter un short spandex? »

(Ah oui!  Sur la cassette, on pouvait voir qu'il ne portait qu'un petit slip rouge sous les plumes.)

Wufei : « Grrrr!!!  Quelqu'un me l'a volé! »

Misha : « Personne qui l'a volé je te dis merci! »

Wufei : « COMMENT?!?!?!  À cause de lui, j'ai du m'embarrasser devant tout le monde. »

Misha : « Et je suis certaine que personne n'a fait de plainte.  De toute façon, t'avais l'air beaucoup mieux sans. »

Wufei : « Et qu'est-ce que ça veux dire exactement? »

Misha : « Rien. »

Wufei : « Femme faible! »

Tout le monde se mit à rire de la chicane, mais c'était assez évident de savoir qui avait volé les shorts à Wufei.  C'était Duo bien sûr, mais ça en valait tellement la peine.

*****Le lendemain*****

Rei : « Hé Misha!  Je viens de faire développer les photos! »

Misha : « Vite!  Fais voir! »

Rei ouvrit le paquet et sortit les photos.

Misha : « Wow, elles sont superbes tes photos. »

Rei : « Merci! »

Misha continue de les regarder lorsqu'elle en trouve une spéciale.

Misha : « Je la veux! »

Rei : « Pas de problèmes!  J'en ai fait faire des doubles.  Une chose est certaine, ce double-ci va dans ma collection personnelle. »

Mais qui avait-il sur la photo?  La grosse bosse sur le devant des pantalons à Quatre!

**FIN**


End file.
